


decisions

by ZephyrOfAllTrades



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bickering, Ficlet, a dash of fluff to sweeten things up, they are both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrOfAllTrades/pseuds/ZephyrOfAllTrades
Summary: Prompt by: write-it-motherfuckersPerson A: “Please just.... give me some time to think about it.”Person B: “I’ve given you time, more time than I ever should have. Things can’t go on like this.... I need an answer.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844170
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt link is [here](https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/185828840215/person-a-please-just-give-me-some-time-to).

The seconds stretched on for what felt like hours. But they had only been glaring at each other for a few minutes. Very awkward minutes.

"Please just..." Aziraphale looked away, defeated. "Give me some time to think about it," he finished, wringing his hands. It was a gesture Crowley knew well.

"I've _given_ you time," Crowley sighed, letting his lanky body fall onto the battered backroom sofa. "More time than I ever should have. Things can't go on like this..." he pulled off his sunglasses to flick an exasperated look at the angel. "I _need_ an answer."

Crowley rubbed at his temples. They've had the same discussion time and time again. Sometimes they could breeze through it well enough, but the bastard of an angel could be fickle, so there were days when he needed to bring in a heavy hand. And although he was the love of his life, whether the angel knew or not, sometimes... well, sometimes the dithering would take up half their time together - time he'd rather the angel smile, not looking pained. But the question was something they can't put off any longer.

"I'll give you five more minutes," he said. He had 6000 years to practice being patient, he can wait five more minutes. "And, if by then you're still undecided, I'm walking out of here with or without you." Patient yes, but he wasn't above throwing in an idle threat or two. He knew from first hand experience that an ultimatum points you to, maybe not the right direction but at least, _a_ direction.

"You... you w-wouldn't. Would you?" Aziraphale's eyes were wide and fearful.

The red-head flinched, knowing full well what memory his words dredged up. _No use bringing up old wounds_ , he chastised himself so he softened his tone. "Just tell me what you want, angel." It wasn't the first or the last time the demon would say the phrase.

"Alright," Aziraphale said, taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders.

Crowley braced himself.

"Sushi."

"Done," Crowley snapped his fingers the moment the word left the angel's lips lest he changes his mind. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Aziraphale pouted as he stood. "You know you shouldn't make me choose between crepes and sushi, you foul fiend."

"Don't be like that angel," the demon grinned, helping the blonde put on his coat and steering him out the bookshop. "I gave you a week to decide."

"It was a very weighty decision," he argued even as Crowley opened the Bentley's door for him.

"Aww, come on. Stop that, and we could get crepes for lunch tomorrow if you're that hell-bent to eat the bloody things. Besides, tonight I made sure we were reserved a table at that place with the mochi you loved so much," he said as he slid behind the wheel.

He twisted in his seat to ask the angel if he was ready, but the words stuck in his throat. Aziraphale was looking over with such a besotted expression, that he felt his heart stutter.

"You do spoil me so, my dear," he smiled, giving his sweaty hand a squeeze atop the gear shift.

"Shut up," he managed to choke out after a pause. But it came out too broken and fond to hold any heat.

Needless to say, they did get crepes the next day. And argued what to eat for the day after that, and the day after that, and days after that. But they both would admit, they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is [here](https://zephyrofalltrades.tumblr.com/post/625487932219883520/write-it-motherfuckers-person-a-please-just).
> 
> :D


End file.
